disney_junior_random_episodesfandomcom-20200214-history
KIRAKIRA Patisserie
The KIRAKIRA Patisserie (キラキラパティスリー?), or KiraPati for short, is a shop Ichika runs with her friends, where they make animal sweets. In the past, it was run by the legendary Pretty Cure Lumière. Appearance Exterior KiraPati is a building that sits on top of a tree stump (complete with a red mailbox and orange and pink toadstool steps). At the front is a large pink double door, with windows on both sides. The windows have small images of sweets on them. There is a red and white striped awning across the whole first floor. The second floor has a balcony with a double door. The front wall of the second floor is decorated with large flower-shaped cookies. The roof is domed and decorated with large waffles on the four sides, a waffle roll, two choco sticks and a small crown in the center. Kitchen At the rear of the building is the KiraPati's large kitchen. As a patisserie, it is very well-equipped, with three countertops to work on, a double stove, a large oven, and a large refrigerator. Various cupboards and drawers are above and below the countertops where pans, dishware and utensils are kept. There are windows in one side wall and the rear, as well as two windows in the ceiling. Two doors lead outside and to a small hallway with a door to the shop and a staircase leading to the second floor. There is also a secret passageway with stairs leading down to the basement. Shop interior Inside, the shop is a large room with a path leading from the entrance to the display counter where the girls sell their sweets. The rest of the room is decorated with large models of sweets, pots with candy, and thick red curtains. Two large pillars standing in bell glasses support the ceiling. Spread through the room are several benches shaped like sweets where customers can sit to eat their purchases. At the front there are tables with stools in front of the windows. The display counter has a large aquarium-like decorative display on the left, with sweets floating in bubbles inside it. On the right is the actual counter, with a glass display case below it where the sweets on sale are shown. The cash register sits on top of it. To the right side of the counter are bar stools where customers can sit to eat. The display counter is decorated on top with large versions of the girls' personal sweets. Second floor The staircase from the first floor goes to a narrow hallway at the rear of the building, with a window on one side and a door on the other. Above this door is a smaller one for the fairies. The door leads to a large room with windows on both sides. The walls are decorated with rainbows, hearts, clouds and umbrellas. In the center is a low table with chairs. To the right side is a large sofa, to the left a display case for sweets. On the front side of the room is a double french door leading to the balcony. The windows and french doors have yellow curtains, and there is a chandelier hanging from the ceiling. Basement Reached from a hidden passageway in the kitchen is the KiraPati's basement. The Kirakiraru Pot stands here, a crank-operated machine for turning kirakiraru from sweets into kirakiraru cream that the Cures can use to create any shape they want. It was this kirakiraru cream that the girls used to remodel the patisserie. Box The KiraPati can be transformed into a small pink box with a handle, resembling a briefcase. The front looks like the patisserie's first floor. To transform the patisserie back into a building, Pekorin or Ichika says "KiraPati open!". A big pink cloud then comes out, from which the building appears. Uniforms There are two types of uniforms. Both of them have cuffs at the ends of their sleeves with stripes in their respective theme colors (Ciel and Rio being exceptions). They also have a yellow flower along the neck with a different style and color ribbon for each Cure. Their hats all have hat bands that are tied on the right side and are of their respective theme color. Lastly, they wear knee-length boots of their respective theme color as well. The first is composed of a sky blue dress with puffy sleeves. The apron is white on top with two pairs of golden buttons and mint green lining along the sides. The bottom part is on the skirt, with a pink scallop frill and sash. This is worn by Ichika, Himari, Aoi, Yukari, and Ciel. The second type of uniform is the same color but the sleeves are not puffy and are instead straight. The bottom part of the apron is white and reaches around the knees. They also wear sky blue pants tucked into the boots. This style is worn by Akira, Rio, and later Ichika in the future. History Lumière's time The shop that would later become KiraPati was originally Lumière's home and sweets workshop. She worked as a patissière to bring smiles to the faces of the people of Ichigozaka. When she found Noir collapsed on the street one day, she brought him to her home. He stayed there while he recovered and even made cupcakes together with Lumière once. Ichigoyama fairies It is not known what happened to Lumière's workshop during the darkness that Noir brought upon Ichigozaka or the battle between Noir and Lumière that followed after it. Presumably it was Lumière who changed it into a box so it could be kept safe for the future Cures. It was kept in its box form by the fairies living on Ichigoyama, awaiting the day the new Cures would appear to defend Ichigoyama and the town against Noir's darkness again. Discovery and opening After Usami Ichika became a Pretty Cure with Pekorin's help, they found the box in the park. The Elder asked them to help him get out, and when they opened the box, the patisserie appeared once more as a building. Ichika, Pekorin and the other girls use the patisserie's kitchen several times to make sweets. When Ichika is looking for Pekorin in episode 7, she discovers that the entrance of the patisserie is much larger, and she has an idea to turn the patisserie into a real shop. The others like her plan, and they decide to name it Kirakira Patisserie, or KiraPati for short. In episode 8 the girls accidentally make the whole building dirty with soot from a failed attempt to make spongecake. While they are trying to clean up, the Elder appears in his human form for the first time and shows them a secret passage in the kitchen that leads down to the basement. There they find the Kirakiraru Pot, a device that can turn the kirakiraru from sweets into kirakiraru cream that can be turned into any shape the Cures envision. After some trouble, they succeed in remodeling the patisserie into a real store, also creating the sign on the front. Future A year after the battle with Elisio, the Elder gives the KiraPati box to Ichika. With it, she travels around the world to bring smiles to people everywhere. Trivia *The second ending theme shows the Cures in various places in the KiraPati: Whip and Pekorin in the shop, Custard in the kitchen, Gelato in front of the display counter, Macaron in the room on the second floor, Chocolat on the staircase to the second floor, and Parfait in the basement. **After that the Cures are shown dancing on a stage that looks like the KiraPati's roof. *It appears that the Elder is unable to leave the patisserie. *Back in Lumière's time, the tree stump or hill that the patisserie stands on was taller and the decorations and sign weren't present yet. Category:Shops Category:Locations Category:Places Category:Hangouts Category:Restaurants Category:Buildings